disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gargoyle Gals
"Gargoyle Gals" is the first segment of the eleventh episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Tilly makes friends with a insanely ideal theorist who names herself Andromeda, and Tilly plays along with her lifestyle. Plot Tilly is playing with Saxon, her sack doll, when she realizes that she is not getting much out of her time with him. She asks Cricket if he would like to play, but he already has a play date set up with Remy. Tilly decides it is time for her to find friends. At the park, Tilly runs into a conspiracy obsessed girl named Andromeda who claims to be looking for the truth. Trying to get on her side, Tilly comes up with a story that the gargoyle statue across the street from where she lives come to life at night due to having ruby hearts and take control of the government. Intrigued, Andromeda decides takes Tilly on as an accomplice to aid in "outing" her claim, while Tilly secretly tries to build a friendship with her. Cricket stumbles onto the girls work and mocks them for it. Despite Tilly trying to downplay their actions, Andromeda insists that they are onto something and launches a stakeout. Tilly secretly tells Cricket that she does not believe the gargoyles story and simply was looking for a way to befriend Andromeda. Understanding her plight, Cricket decides to help her out. Andromeda admits to Tilly that she actually enjoys hanging out with her, but refuses to call her her friend. Cricket comes out dressed as a gargoyle to deter her, but Andromeda sees through the disguise and plans to leave. Tilly stops her by declaring that they will simply climb the tower to awaken the gargoyles and Andromeda excitedly agrees to do so, much to Tilly's fright. After a brief encounter with Officer Keys, the girls head to the gargoyles building with Cricket following close behind. They make it to the top and Andromeda uses a "magic" hammer to awaken the gargoyles by hitting it repeatedly. With the structure breaking loose, Cricket urges Tilly to tell Andromeda the truth and she reluctantly abides, saving her from falling in the process. While Andromeda accepts her apology, she leaves somewhat bitter, stating that she has things she needs to do. As Tilly sadly watches Cricket and Remy play at home, she suddenly gets a letter from Andromeda telling her to meet her at the park as she thinks that Keys is an alien. She looks outside and spots her and heads off to play with her. Cast * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Nicole Byer as Andromeda * Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington * Andy Daly as Officer Keys * Luke Lowe as Benny Trivia * This episode is the introduction of Andromeda. * Gramma Alice and Bill Green are both absent. * The idea of gargoyles coming to life is explored in the Disney series Gargoyles. * Tilly's brief claim that there is little people is apparently true, though she does not seem to realize that it is. * This episode once again depicts Cricket trying to be more responsible. * Despite Benny making an appearance in this episode, his name is not credited; however, his voice actor, Luke Lowe, is credited as "additional voices". * Moral: Lying doesn't earn you friends. External links * Gargoyle Gals on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes